Fire of the Gods
by asqwerty3345
Summary: The new BB-305 class ship Thor departs Earth for Atlantis on her maiden voyage; the trip ends up becoming an epic trek across space and distant worlds in a different dimension.


**Hello everyone! Thorthemighty321 here, I know that my current story is still in-progress but I have hit some writers block. However myself and asqwerty3345 have teamed up to bring to you a StarGate: Atlantis/Star Trek The Next Generation Crossover!**

 **A/N: Hello fans, for my readers I haven't stopped work on The Last Battlestar and you should get a new chapter sometime in foreseeable future. I hope you enjoy this new project. asqwerty3345**

XXXX

"Colonel, all systems are a peak efficiency, we are ready to cast off." the Lieutenant at the helm station.

"Sounds good, back us off from the dock and prepare for jump, let's see what this girl can do." Colonel Smith said as he sat down in the command chair.

"Sir, message from Stargate Command…good luck and bring me back a….snow globe from Pegasus…." the comms officer trailed off.

"heh, seems like the general wants us to get him a souvenir, helm set course for Atlantis." He chuckled.

With a low bartim hum, the nameship of the newest class of warship to be fielded by the Tau'ri the known by the military as the _BB-305_ -class, cleared the "slip" and began to maneuver to a point where she could then make the jump to Hyperspace without disrupting any satellites or such; almost everyone called it a different name and one that was entirely fitting. The _Thor_ -class in honor of the late Asgardian. The name was well earned too. The _Thor_ -class was designed to lead BC-304s into combat or help them on patrol duties.

"Captain we are clear of the slipway and are in position to make the jump to Hyperspace, sir." The Helm Officer reported.

"Good to hear. Engage hyperdrive, let's punch it." The Colonel ordered. The _Thor_ began to increase in velocity while a Hyperspace Portal appeared in front of the ship and she entered it vanishing into Hyperspace and towards a rendezvous with destiny.

XXXX

The _Thor_ was making good progress on her maiden voyage. Two hours had already elapsed with an estimated time of arrival at Atlantis of seventy minutes. The BB-305s were a fearsome opponent, and had been in the works for months, they were based off an Asgard design; the _O'Neil_ -class of battleship. She was capable of taking on any threat and winning, with an armament of twelve Asgard Beam Weapons, a hundred Railguns, two thousand drones, a hundred Mk IXs, twenty experimental Mk Xs, and the Crown Jewel of the BB-305, was a breakthrough made recently, a single spinally mounted Asgard Plasma Beam Weapon, however massively ramped up in size and power, but it had a drawback in order to aim the damn thing, the entire ship had to be turned toward a target. The only thing that might give her a run for her money was a Wraith Super-Hive.

XXXX

With a flash of light Q appeared on the bridge of the _Enterprise_ , with his normal arrogant smile plastered on his face. "Well Commander, it would appear that the Federation did not heed my warning." He said in an extremely mocking tone.

"What do you want Q?" Riker responded, annoyed by the entity's presence, and not really in the mood for it either, as his Commanding Officer and friend Captain Jean-Luc Picard had been taken by the Borg and altered _into_ one of them.

"Well it's just so amusing watching as the bunch of you run around ineptly but if the Borg assimilate all of you, things will just become so boring and I simply can't stand that." He said shaking his head with a frown.

"What do you mean by that Q? Starfleet is putting together a fleet of 40 starships to stop them." Riker stated, yet also suddenly very worried at how the Battle of Wolf 359 would go.

"And Admiral Kurita had the most powerful sea-going Battleship ever built surrounded by twenty-two heavily armed warships at his disposal at the Battle off Samar and yet he lost to bunch of farm boys sailing in tin cans." Q stated as his clothes suddenly to that of a world war two American sailor. "We gave those japs hell sir." he said with a jaunty salute.

"Q are you telling me that the forces that we are gathering at Wolf 359 are going to be insufficient to stop the Borg?" Riker asked with sinking dread.

"I'm saying they are a .22 answear for a .357 problem." he replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Riker asked completely confused at what Q was getting at.

"They are charging tanks with horses." Q said in a serious tone.

"Q, I still have no idea what you are getting at." Riker said getting more confused by the minute.

"They are firing a phaser pistol at a Romulan warbird." Q said finally.

Riker paled as did the rest of the bridge crew, except Data. Riker walked slowly to the command chair and then sat down heavily in it. "So in other words the fleet stands not even a slight chance at taking down that Borg ship?" Riker asked.

"Well if they all rammed and simultaneously detonated their warp cores that would do the job." Q said rubbing his chin and non-existent goatee

"But, the Borg wouldn't just let our ships do that would they?" Riker asked in a deadpan tone.

"The Borg aren't the most imaginative bunch so it would probably work" Q said.

"So Q, what are you saying? That the fleet at Wolf 359 needs an upgrade in firepower." Riker said, beginning to understand what Q was possibly planning.

"What I'm saying is that they are all going to die unless a miracle happens."

Q responded.

"Something tells me, that we will need a miracle to stop the Borg. Considering what you have said." Riker said.

"Or an extremely convenient intervention," Q said with a look of consideration on his face and then continued "well I have things to do, bon voyage commander." He vanished with the same bright flash of light that he had arrived with.

"What does he mean by that?" Riker asked to no-one in particular.

"I believe, sir. what Q means is that it will take a provincial occurrence for us to defeat the Borg." Data responded.

XXXX

Suddenly a bright white flash blinded everyone on bridge and the ship came hurtling out of hyperspace and suddenly the front of a slate gray ship loomed in front of them.

"Evasive maneuvers!" The Colonel Smith yelled, First Lieutenant Jennie Walters didn't respond but instead the _Thor_ lurched out of the way and increased speed barely avoiding a collision.

"Engineering, what the hell just happened, why did we drop out of hyperspace?" Smith ordered after it became clear they weren't going to crash.

"I have no idea! Everything was going fine just a moment ago! Then all of a sudden, the Hyperdrive won't even run a diagnostic to find out what went wrong it just shutdown!" Captain Jack Reed responded.

"Do what you need to, navigation what did we almost run down?" Smith ordered.

The words that came out 2nd Lieutenant William Howard's mouth shocked them all. "Sir, that configuration doesn't look like anything I have ever seen. However it is kicking out massive amounts of power. If my sensors are telling the truth. That ship can kick out 12.75 billion Gigawatts of power!" He said.

"What, anything else, do you have a read on our location?" He continued trying to figure who would be producing that much power.

"According to the Navigational Charts we are at Wolf 359 and holy hell! Uh, sir that ship is not alone. Sensors are picking up 39 other ships in system, with another one coming in like a bat straight out of hell. Should be here in roughly 20 minutes." Howard replied.

"What the hell, do you have identification on these ships, are they Go'uld, Lucian, Jaffa, who are they?" Smith said turning to look at Howard.

"None of those, sir. They don't match any known configuration of ship anywhere." Howard replied.

"Also, sir; they have noticed us. Comm chatter between all of those ships is going haywire." The comm officer, 2nd Lieutenant Devin Hart said.

"What are they saying?" Smith asked.

"What are they saying? Well the ship we almost hit is not happy; I swear I have not heard anyone string so many curses together in such a way that it actually sounds right. The others are trying to get the captain and communications officer of the U.S.S. _Kongo_ calmed down. Uh, sir. We are being hailed." Hart replied.

"USS _Kongo_ , Hart are you high, and who is hailing us?" Smith demanded.

"Sir, if I was high on something; I would likely be in my quarters. As for the ship that is hailing us. They have identified themselves as the U.S.S _Melbourne_." Hart replied.

"Patch them through." Smith said.

The main screen shifted from that of ink blackness of space with scattered stars here and there as well as numerous grey ships forming up into a formation. To that of the bridge of a ship. Sitting in the center seat, was a man wearing black shoes, with long black pants, and a shirt that for the most part was black yet the top section was red.

"Unknown vessel, I am Admiral Hassen of the Federation Starship _Melbourne_. Please identify yourself." The man said. Even though he wasn't a member of the USAF everyone on the bridge stood a little straighter; mainly because he held the rank of Admiral.

"Admiral Hassen, I am Colonel Smith commanding the United States Air Force ship _Thor_." Smith responded to the admiral.

"United States Air Force? You mean the USAF right; because they haven't been in existence for at least 200 years, and I certainly don't remember reading anything were they had a 1500 meter long warship that has enough firepower to turn Earth Space Dock into molten slag." Admiral Hassen replied.

"What, what do you mean 200 years." Smith said

"Okay Colonel Smith; what year is it currently?" Admiral Hassen asked.

"It's April 17th 2020." Smith replied.

Admiral Hassen took a deep breath and said. "Sorry to be blunt Colonel Smith, but have you been under a rock or something. The year is currently 2367." It took a moment for the bridge crew to figure out what Admiral Hassen had said; most of the bridge crew paled 1st Lieutenant Marina Pittman actually fainted in shock. Everyone's fears were confirmed when Howard said it was true, for the stars were all in the wrong places.

"What the hell." Smith responded in a shocked voice.

"Let me guess you are either unintentional time travelers which means I can expect a visit from the Department of Temporal Investigations, or you are from a-" Admiral Hassen began to say before he was suddenly cut off and a new face filled the viewscreen and said a chilling message.

"Resistance is futile. You will disarm your weapons and escort us to Sector 001. If you attempt to intervene, we will destroy you."

"WHAT THE… _LIKE HELL WE WILL_!" Smith yelled at the machine man.

Then the channel closed and Admiral Hassen reappeared looking angry at himself. "Damnit! Alright _Thor_ , I hope you got FTL abilities because you need to get the hell out of here right now!" Hassen ordered sharply.

"Did that robot man just tell me what to do…" Smith said incredulously, he then added "Also what is at Sector 001?"

Admiral Hassen was quick to respond. "Colonel, yes he just told all of us what to do. In case you are wondering Sector 001 is the very heart of the Federation. The most important system in the Federation is in that Sector: Sol." He said.

"What…Pittman why aren't those robot bastards space junk yet?" Smith bellowed.

"Uh, sir! Look at the _Melbourne_! Oh my god!" Howard yelled.

Smith looked and his heart dropped into his stomach. Five Federation Starships had already been reduced to space junk. The _Melbourne_ was in deep trouble, a dark green beam was holding the ship in place. Suddenly a white beam lashed out at the ship, impaling the _Melbourne_ and beginning to rip her asunder. Two more ships screamed toward the large cubical ship firing Orange energy blasts that impacted the cubical ship and did nothing to it. A bright green torpedo came streaking out from the ship and connected with the ship in the lead. The entirely of the front of the hull blew itself apart and sent what was left into an out of control tumble.

"Walters, why are we not at Combat speed yet? I wanted those shields up and our weapons pounding that thing yesterday!" Smith roared.

"Yes sir" Pittman said in a weak voice as she set the railguns to auto targeting and began spraying the cube shaped ship with 30mm trinium slugs at nearly ten percent the speed of light.

"First order of business! Use our beam weapons! Find that emission point of that dark green holding beam and destroy it! We got to free the _Melbourne_!" Smith shouted as the _Thor_ went screaming in, blue white beams of energy lashed out, joining the alto of the railguns discharging. It took ten salvos of blue white beams to destroy that emitter. The _Melbourne_ now free, began to gain speed as she arced away from that Cube shaped ship. Her hull showing signs of a tremendous battering; flames were visible on multiple decks.

"Quickly signal the _Melbourne_! Say "They have multiple fires onboard across multiple decks!" After that, get us as close as we can to that thing and run Sword and Shield style. We become the Shield the Feds are the Sword!" Smith ordered.

"Yes sir! Sending message to the _Melbourne_ now. Getting a response, they say "Really? No shit idiot, we are falling back! I am also ordering the _Bonestall_ and _Hawking_ to run like hell, if they are still in this fight"." Hart replied.

"PITTMAN, WHY IS THAT SHIP STILL THERE?" Smith yelled at the young lieutenant.

"I have no idea! Its absorbing Plasma Beam Weapon strikes and Railgun slugs like a sponge! We can't use nukes either!" Pittman said, moments later the _Thor_ shook like a thing possessed.

"Good lord! That white beam weapon is murder! Shields are down to 70 percent! They are adapting to us running and gunning like this!" Pittman barked.

"Pittman, have you tried drones yet?" He asked coldly

"I can try! Here we go about to launch." The _Thor_ shook violently again as that white beam again crashed into her shields.

"Good fucking god! Shields are down to 40 percent! What the actual fuck is that thing! A BC-304 would be naked in terms of shields right now. I don't want to launch the drones now! If we do and they work; the blast will destroy us. I would recommend strafing runs!" Pittman barked.

"Walters, would you kindly MOVE THE SHIP SO WE AREN'T BLOWN UP!" Smith ordered.

"YES SIR!" Walter's yelled in order to be heard over the alto of noise. The _Thor_ quickly gained speed and peeled away from that cube shaped ship. It went screaming into the Fed fleet.

"Sir, new orders coming from Admiral Hassen. It says "All ships! The original plan is in the crapper, hit it with an all-out attack! _Thor_ lead the way!" I guess the strafing run idea is out. Here we go!" Hart said.

"Pittman, remove locks on missiles bays one through ten and start arming the 's and maximum yield setting" Smith ordered and then turned to the comn officer. "Hart, send a radiation and blast alert to the fed ships"

The _Thor_ went screaming over the bow of the _Kongo_ ; the massive Fed ship hadn't been in the fighting yet. However the massive ship while it wasn't as long as the _Thor_ she certainly was taller. "Missile bays armed sir! Ready to fire on your command!" Pittman barked as a ship that was slightly in front of the them marked by IFF as the U.S.S. _Firebrand_ took a direct hit that literally bisected the saucer looking section on the ship and sent the ship out of control moments later the weird blue and grey nacelle like thing exploded as something bad happened aboard the ship. "Fire!" Smith yelled and from ten missile bays each containing four Mark IX Nuclear Missiles fired. Forty Missiles lanced out toward the Borg Cube. The missiles raced ahead with red bolts of energy right behind the missiles. That same white beam lashed out and ran in an arc...that intercepted every single missile in a matter of seconds. For a brief second the inky blackness of space turned as bright as the surface of the sun blotting out the cube ship, causing Smith to smile, the threat had been dealt with and Earth was safe. As the nuclear hellstorm faded away. To Smith's complete shock the ship was still there and intact! Fires were streaming from multiple decks, at least it hadn't escaped unscathed, however then the ship began to bear down on them.

"SHIT! FIRE THE DRONES NOW" Smith bellowed. The Drones were launched from their bays _enmass_ and surged toward the cube ship. Again that white beam lashed out and traced an arc through space. Destroying dozens and sending many more off course. Then more of those bright green bolts of energy left the ship. They flew into towards the drones and destroyed dozens more. "Crap this isn't working! We will need to get in their face then launch the drones! 45 percent of all drones have already been destroyed. The bastards are nothing but efficient!" Pittman remarked.

"How long till impact?" Smith asked.

"Fifteen seconds sir! At current rate of loss only twenty-five percent of drones that we launched will impact the cube. The rest will have been destroyed. At worst we can expect only 5 percent of drones to impale that thing." Pittman replied.

"Fuck! You are right about one thing Pittman. These Robot bastards are damned good shots; they are making sure each shot connects with at least one of our drones." Smith replied.

Turns out Pittman was correct only seven percent of the drones that had been launched actually managed to hit, roughly seventy drones survived the onslaught. They slammed into the cube and ripped through the outer hull like paper. However then a nasty surprise in terms of design came into play. sixty-eight of the drones went screaming through empty space in the cube. Two, however went screaming into the main area of the ship, shredding drones, destroying equipment, and barely missed Locutus of Borg then the two drones went flying out the other side of the ship. The Cube not wanting to have a repeat performance effortlessly destroyed the rest of the drones before they could wheel around and hit it again.

" _GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!_ " Smith roared in a fit of rage.

"Captain, ten more Federation ships have been destroyed." Pittman reported

"Shit, which ones?" Smith asked.

"The _Jericho_ , _Roosevelt_ , _Liberator_ , _Melbourne_ , _Pony Express_ , _Binary_ , _Buran_ , _Victory_ , _Navajo_ , and _Gage_." Pittman replied.

"Fuck! That means that Admiral is dead?!" Smith shouted.

"Negative, sir. The _Melbourne_ that has been destroyed was newer than the flagship was. I think she was due to replace the _Melbourne_ that the Admiral is on." Pittman said.

"Bring us around for another run! Let's hit that bastard again!" Smith ordered.

"Yes sir!" Walters and Pittman replied.

The _Thor_ wheeled around and increased speed, she had to go into a barrel roll to avoid the _Chekov_ which was spinning wildly an entire Nacelle like thing gone. Which screwed up her first attempt at a strafing run. In that time the _Kyushu_ and _Clemson_ detonated into balls of fire and the _Endeavour_ was sent spinning out of the battle area with heavy damage. The _Thor_ thundered again over the bow of the _Kongo_ which this time earned them quite the verbal bitch slap as the Captain was upset that the same ship had buzzed his ship three separate times. Up ahead the ship identified by IFF as the _Star League_. The Cube loomed past the ship, orange energy blasts and red bolts went screaming into the cube. A white beam lashed out at the _Star League_ fast than a Wraith lunging at its meal. The beam went right through the forward shields and plunged into the ship, tearing deep into her and finally crashing into her reactor; escape pods launched from the _Star League_ meaning something bad had happened. Then the ship exploded in brilliant fireball, that consumed some the escape pods. It also flash-blinded everyone on the bridge. When everyone got their vision back they were horrified to see a massive flaming section of the _Star League_ rocketing straight toward the _Thor_. "Evasive!" Smith screamed. "HANG ON!" Walters yelled. Emergency thrusters began to move the _Thor_ to port to avoid the flaming chuck of ship. However it still smashed into the starboard wing, and detonated collapsing the shields and sent the _Thor_ into a tumble. Then it happened. That same dark green expanding beam shot out from the Cube and ensnared the _Thor_ bringing her to a halt. The holding beam also prevented the shields from recharging. Then as quick as a rattlesnake, that same white beam streaked toward the _Thor_ and impaled naked hull. The _Thor's_ armor an alloy known as DCT lasted a grand total of 30 seconds before the beam breached the hull and moved in a circle; when that task was complete just twenty seconds later. The beam pulled an entire section of the ship right out of the _Thor_. Taking a large part of a sickbay, most of an armory, and a good section of the First Officer's Quarters. "Get us moving!" Smith ordered. "I can't! If I fire the main engines with this holding beam keeping us in place, the strain will most likely rip us in half!" Walters replied. However someone was watching over the _Thor_ and her crew. For the ship whose IFF identified her as the _Princeton_ pounced. She let loose a full spread of red bolts of light and nearly a dozen orange energy blasts onto the Cube, right in the general area where that holding beam was being emitted. The emitter went up in the blasts and then vanished. "Hang on!" Walters yelled then fired the main engines at max power. Almost instantly bringing the _Thor_ back up to combat velocity.

As the _Thor_ came around; the demise of nearly fifteen other starships began to play themselves out. Among the ships that went up were the _Warspite_ , _Saratoga_ , _Princeton_ , _Kadosca_ , and the _Melbourne_. "God, we've lost." Pittman said as another ship the _Redeemer_ exploded the remains of her reactor section spinning wildly, her saucer section and a nacelle completely gone. "I am detecting multiple escape pods, from numerous ships all over the place. I am detecting very few ships still Operational. Sir, holy _FUCK_! The _Kongo_ has just light up like a fucking Christmas Tree on drugs!" Pittman said.

Instantly everyone looked at the _Kongo_ and was stunned. At any given point their was at least a dozen orange beams lashing out from her hull, and from a single torpedo tube torpedoes were being fired _ten_ at a time. The amount of firepower the rapidly backpedaling ship was putting out was awesome and made a BC-304 look a F-302 in terms of firepower.

The amount of firepower the _Kongo_ was putting out would have likely slagged even a ship like the _Thor_ by now. However it wasn't enough. Two white beams lashed out at the _Kongo_. Both going through the shields like paper and ripping deep gashes into her hull. Then a bright green bolt of energy streaked toward the _Kongo_. "No, no, no, no." Someone muttered on the bridge. The torpedo impacted the powerful ship in the aft starboard quarter of the reactor section. It seemed like the entire starboard aft section of the ship exploded. The _Kongo_ spun out of control, the cube lashed out with its white beam weapon again, this time shearing a nacelle clean off, seconds later another beam lashed out and this time the ship bent near the missile tube Smith realized. The entire area around the missile tube exploded, ripping the saucer clean off from the reactor section of the ship. The reactor section went critical moments later and exploded. The entire process to destroy the _Kongo_ had only taken 75 seconds.

"Jesus christ" Walters said as she watched the _Kongo_ go up like a fireworks show.

"Start teleporting those escape pods into the hangar and cargo bays." Smith ordered.

Before anyone could even acknowledge the order. That was when Howard spoke up. "Sir we are being hailed." He said.

"By whom?" Smith asked; watching as the death throes of the _Resolute_ played itself out on screen.

"The _Endeavour_ , sir." Howard replied.

"Alright, put it up." Smith said. The screen changed from that of a graveyard of ships, to that of a pretty wrecked bridge. "Colonel Smith, I presume?" The man who was probably the captain asked with a heavy Russian accent.

"You presume correctly" Smith responded.

"I am Captain Amisov, the Commanding Officer of the _Endeavour_. We can handle SAR Operations. You go stop the Borg." Amisov said.

"Affirmative, we will go stop these "Borg" bastards; even if it means I have to ram the _Thor_ into that Cube ship at flank speed." Smith said.

"Go quickly, get a move on! Godspeed, _Thor_! Godspeed!" Amisov said before the channel closed.

"Alright! Belay previous order! Lay in a pursuit course of that thing! Jump now!" Smith ordered. He then paused before saying "Also please get me a casualty list and a damage report. I also want a tactical analysis of the weapons we have seen in use. We need to know what to expect in our next encounter." Smith said.

"Yes sir! Walter, Howard, and Pittman replied. The _Thor_ entered Hyperspace for a fraction of a second. Leaving the battlefield at Wolf 359 behind and reappearing in Sol system, near Saturn and was almost instantly pounced upon by a small patrol group composed of a ship that had the exact same configuration as the _Kyushu_ and had been designated the _Kyushu_ -type Starship and two other ships the crew of the _Thor_ hadn't seen before. The ships didn't open fire, but instead took up a formation in front of the _Thor_ that would have prevented her from moving forward.

"Colonel we are being hailed." Hart said.

"Put it up." Smith said. The screen changed from that of Saturn to the bridge of a ship. Sitting the command chair was a stout man, with wire frame glasses, slick black hair, and the same style of Uniform that Admiral Hassen had been wearing.

"Unknown vessel. I am Lt. Commander Fokker of the Federation Starship _Minsk_. Please state your intentions." Fokker said.

 **End of Part 1 of Arrival**


End file.
